THE INNOCENCE
by lisa idah
Summary: HERMIONE HAS BEEN LYING TO EVERYONE WHAT HAPPPENS WHEN THE TRUTH COMES AND ALL HELL BREAKS LOOOSE IN THEFORM OF DRACO MALFOY .declaimer i do not own the cover image used its by some more talented than me
1. AUTHOR NOTE

A/N to all thoses who where reading the innocence. I would like to say am sorry for not updating in a year but now am back to it, I have taken down the other chapters cause Lost the story line notes for it so i need to read through it and change something's to get a clear picture of where the story was going. so please don't forget to come back and read the new updated chapters once they have been posted.


	2. CHAPTER 1 AQUAINTED

ACQUAINTED

This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic with characters that are not my own, but I will try,and stick with the characters personality and wont change them that much. Draco and Hermione pairing I always wanted them to be together my grammar is not the best and my spelling might be bad to but please bear with me alright enough of that.

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTOR THAT'S JK ROWLINGS WORK.

CHAPTER 1 READY HERMIONE

 _DEAR DAIRY_

 _I can't believe I still write in you even though am a mother to a four year old SON. 15th January 20O2 my son's birthday and every year since he learned how to talk and understand what's going, he has been asking me about his dad I hate lying to him but if I think about it it's not really a lie his DAD is not here, but am to blame for that ,I have tried several times to contact him but am too much of a coward .i know u think am an awful person but u cannot blame me for it .i don't know how he would act if he found out about him not to add on his family is not a big fan of mixing of bloods and to find out that they have a half-blood for a grandson I don't see it turning out to well anyway I don't have too much time hopeful I will be able to update u on how the day goes today ._

Mum! Mum! Mum! I put my dairy away just in time to see my little boy running with a big smile on his face towards me with all the happiness in the world , his platinum blond hair falling into his eyes I really need to take him for a haircut I make a mental note of it in my head so that I don't forgot.

Hey scorpy what u doing up here the party is downstairs. Unci Ron and Harry asked me where u were and I said mummy is upstairs and I said I will come get you so am here to get you. I laughed at the way my son tried to explain his logic of why he came up here ,alright buddy lets go down and cut the cake shell we .mom is dad coming today . they it was the question I always try to avoid every year ,I went down to his level and couldn't look my son in his sky blue eyes a clear mixture of my brown eyes and his father's grey .Scorpius honey your dad is…. I couldn't do it anymore I tried to tell him the truth that I was a bad mum and that his dad didn't know that he even exist but no I couldn't tell him that he wouldn't understand so I lied baby your dad sent u a letter explaining why he can't make it we can read it later tonight, I could see the hope and joy feel his bright eyes that his dad sent me a letter I felt horrible lying to him like that but nothing can be done what's done is done. Now come on everyone is waiting for u to blow out the candle so that we can all have a piece of cake. He placed his little hands in mine and we made our way downstairs.

There you are Hermione .what were u even doing up there reading a book or something. no Ronald I was not reading I was just grabbing my present for Scorpius another lie came out of me as natural as day I need to stop lying and just tell the truth. Everyone deserves to know the truth, I remember how harry reacted when he first found out.

FLASHBACK

Ding dong! Ding dong! Mum the door ding dong! coming I shouted out loud to whomever is ringing the doorbell at 7 months pregnant my mood wings were unpredictable and It was getting hard to move from up to downstairs, I wonder who it could be only a few people knew were my parents livedand we were not expecting any relatives today .maybe it was the neighbour across the street she's always coming over to talk about her grandkids and cats guess she was a bit lonely .i reached the door in time to stop the person from ring the doorbell again.

What's taking her so long it's been a while since I saw Hermione or heard from her .she would send letters very week after she decided she wasn't coming back to Hogwarts for our seventh year but take the N.E.W.T exam's earlier than the rest of us .to everyone's surprise but we didn't question her much when she mentioned it was to help her parents adjust in after their got there memories back .lately her letters have completely stopped and got me worried so I decided to pay her a surprise visit and imagine my surprise when she opened the door .

Hermione and harry just stared at each other in complete shock ,one shocked at what he was seeing the other shocked at what she's going to do next .

Hermione just froze and couldn't say a word, harry just stared at her stomach not saying a word either finally Hermione manage to say one word' harry'. He stared at her face and blinked a couple of times then cleared his throat Cause it seemed to have gone dry, would u like to come in asked Hermione. harry just nodded his head and walked inside the house even though he didn't know the layout he found himself sited on the couch still trying to process everything, things were now starting to make more sense why she wouldn't meet up with them ,the reason she didn't want to go back to school even though she was chosen as head girl everything seemed clear ,but more questions came up, what are you doing here harry , Hermione's voices pulled harry out of his head .

mmmmh harry cleared his throat again I came to see u Hermione, I mean u haven't we haven't heard a word from u from the last month and I got a bit worried that's all guess I was right to come here , Harry tried to laugh of the confusion that was stopping him from asking her a million questions per minute. So u pregnant harry blurted without knowing the words had left his mouth. Hermione looked up at harry and placed her hands on her stomach as if to protect the child inside from the world. She didn't know what harry was going to say next but Merlin help him if he said something bad against her child even if the child was yet to be born she would hex him to nonexistence ,she promised her child from the time she found out about him that she wouldn't let anyone say a bad thing against him she will protect him and make sure that he never feels unwanted or ever hear the word mudblood even though it's unlikely that he would ever hear it towards him ,since his a half-blood .harry wouldn't say anything like that to her would he ?

So is Ron the father? NO his not. the no hit me like a shock that made me look at Hermione in a new light, I realised how I had created a image in my head that wasn't her. I looked at Hermione and notice she was biting her lower lip and her hands placed on her stomach she was protecting her child from the world from me . am sorry Hermione , you don't have to explain anything to me I won't force u to tell me if u don't want to its up to ,it might take me a while to get used to it , I know u have your own reasons for not telling us ,I might not have agreed with the way u lied to us all I mean we are best friends and I thought u could trust us with anything .but I won't judge u . I just want to let u know that am here for you.

Harrys words brought tears to my eyes I as I felt bad for hating him and lying to him I also felt a big weight being lifted off my shoulders .I stood up and went to give harry a big hug for I felt he deserved it for being a good friend and understanding me even thought I had lied to him .

PRESENT DAY

HAPPY BRITHDAY Scorpius everyone shouted as the little blond four year old blow out the candles, what did u wish for Scorpius asked Lilly Harry's 3 year old daughter .i wished for my dad to come home soon he sent me a letter said Scorpius so gleeful and joy in his eyes, everyone looked at Hermione as to confirm if it's true.

Everyone knew the mystery surrounding Scorpius father Hermione told no one who father of that little boy was .the question on everyone's mind ,who is the father ,a few eyes passed around the room trying to see who would ask the question ,so Hermione are u going to finally tell us who Scorpius father is or what? Asked Ron, come on Ron live it alone she will tell us when she's ready and why is it important to know the father is Scorpius is doing fine without him, if only harry knew how much the child longed for his father .

Gin can you help me clean up while the kids have their cake, sure Hermione; sorry about my idiotic brother I see why u broke up with him in the first place

Ohm that's right I had dated Ron after he completed his seventh year at Hogwarts Scorpius was about a year old and it did not go while ,I was against dating after I had Scorpius but Ron was my best friend and I did sort of like him back at school and against my better judgement I went out with him ,he would contently ask me who Scorpius's father was ,he would command more attention than I was willing to give cause of my son ,and I finally got fed up with him that we broke up he didn't take it very while but that's just Ron being Ron guess I was wrong his still hooked on finding who Scorpius father is ,I don't blame him I would be curious if I was in his place but am a grown women and I…..Hermione are u even listening to me ,ohm sorry Ginny what did u say? I said that Scorpius reminds me of a certain someone from school.

what do u mean my voice came out a bit louder than I planned to ,no its impossible no one knows am just over thinking it's probably nothing , I mean if u think about it ,Ginny went on her explaining her logic ,they are a few people who could be his father again I might be wrong , hahaha I tried to pass off a nervures laugh as a cough .

that led me to think why would u hide the identity unless you don't know either, but I know u Hermione so the reason why u won't tell us who his father is, it's because its someone who u don't want us to know about from what I see in Scorpius they is only a few people who have his hair colour the way he smiles that's no smile that's a smirk and I know for a fact …...Ginny stop

I really love Ginny but trust the girl to dig out all the clues and be observant of everything, His A MALFOY isn't he, my heart beat fast at the mention of his last name it's like I had completely blocked out everything about him like he never existed in my world to hear his name out loud just made me come to terms with reality and I felt my eyes grow heavy tears started coming out I couldn't keep it up anymore I cried tears started running down my eyes I looked at the red head next me and just whispered her name ooh Ginny .

Luna, Hermione and I are going upstairs for a bit can u watch the kids for us? Sure I can do that replied Luna lovegood in a sing song like voice, Ginny lead Hermione upstairs to her bedroom and set her down while she quickly went to grab her a glass of water.

Hermione drink this and try to come down I understand how u must feel, and I won't push u into telling me how or why Malfoy is the father I just want to know one thing .

They was a pause that followed those words as Hermione looked at Ginny with a questioning look on her face. Did he force himself on you? Hermione's eyes grow to the size of sauce plates and she shook her Head so fast it felt like her brown curls where about to fell of her head.

No! No! No! (Draco would never do that to me or any girl for that might he wasn't called the slytherin sex god for nothing, what the hell Hermione)Hermione's cheeks burned a bright rose as she was caught off guard thinking of Draco. I was fully involved and I did give my consent to him when it happened. Ginny looked relived but was still curious as to how it happen she recalled how those two hated each other they couldn't stay in the same room for five minutes without hexs being thrown at one another so the thought of them having sex and let alone have a child together really puzzled her, but she told Hermione she wasn't going to push her and she will do just that when Hermione is ready she will tell her, it's just a matter of waiting.

So does MALFOY know about Scorpius? Asked Ginny .Hermione's face said it all the look of shame and fear plastid on her face.

No he doesn't I mean how can I tell him I was so confused and scared when I found out I was a pregnant ,and after the war Malfoy was nowhere to be seen when he finally surfaced he wasn't really easy to get a hold of him nor would he ever reply to any of my massages .

Hermione did u even try to contact him ,and I mean really try, am guessing u were not planning on telling me ,but he has the right to know Hermione it's not fair, even though he doesn't know he has a son out there .

Come on Ginny this this Malfoy we talking about do u honestly think he would welcome me and my half-blood son with open arms, act like a happy little family and pretend like we don't hate each other's guts

Even though Hermione didn't know it ,Ginny knew they must be something between the two of them, something that lead to the creation of that little boy downstairs ,Draco and Hermione where more alike than they knew if their took the time to talk to each other they could make a beautiful couple .,not to mention they were both head strong that's ,why her god son Scorpius was so stubborn , sneaky as his father and witty as his mother .

Ginny just shook her head and looked at her best friend with compassion she wanted to help her but she didn't know how .Are you ever going to tell Scorpius who his father is?

Unknowingly to the girls the little boy in question was listening in to them and heard his father's name .even though at four years old Scorpius was smarter than any average child at his age, he ran to his room gathered up his some clothes, a few toys and went to where his mom kept information about everyone.

He searched for the name he had heard his mom and aunty Ginny mention. He scanned through names his mom started teaching him how-to read earlier on he could put two letters together and try and make a word out of it dr-a-co ma-l-foy he found it written in big bold letters DRACO MALFOY, together with an address . even though the manor wasn't a that exact address it was in that general area and only a Malfoy can reach it

Scorpius managed to sneak past everyone and made his way through the backdoor into the garden were they was a gate leading to the streets ,he looked around making sure no one was watching him as he made his way out to the open street .

ARTHUR'S NOTE

Sorry the chapters are a bit short promise they will get longer .spoiler alert Draco finally shows up in the next chapter ,please review and tell me what u think I would like to hear from you . your view on how I can improve


	3. Chapter 2 LOST

CHAPTER 2 LOST

Scorpius Malfoy was no ordinary boy he knew that, he could do things other kids at his day care couldn't, his mum told him he was special and someday when his old enough he would go to a school with other special kids.

As the bright light shined through the large open –door windows waking Draco from his deep sleep. He was in a faraway land dreaming about a life that he knew he would never have as he moved in the comfort of his bed he felt a hand resting on his chest he turned to the side and was faced with a beautiful blond laying there in his deep red and black covers a smirk plastid itself on his face, as the events of last night came back to him he gently removed the girls hand off him and placed it on the bed ,stood up in all his naked glory and closed the windows .

While good morning, you up early said the blond as she moved out of the covers are perky breasts coming into view, for the love of Merlin she was beautiful but Draco couldn't be flattered the least to him she just looked like all the other girls his been with, all the same blond hair blue eyes maybe he was getting tired of bring home different women every night, he lingered on the thought but dismissed it as he imagined all things he could do to her, maybe he just needs to look farther try something new something fresh ,like red heads ,the image which came to mind reminded him of the red head weasel girl ,she was alright back at Hogwarts but he could never hook up with a Wesley .

As he stared at the sun the women in question had moved out of bed and was right behind him, she placed her hands around his neck from the back and rose to her tip tops, she whispered words into his ear and bite gently on his earlobes (ready for another round).

Her hot breath sent shivers through his body as he turned around to look down at her, she was beautiful. Full pink lips parted slightly cheekbones so sharp they could cut u and baby blue eyes any man would be crazy to turn her down.

I wrapped my hands across her tiny waist and pulled her towards me her lips were parted ,I pressed my lips on hers ,while my hands ran through her long blond hair ,her lips were soft my tongue came out begging for entrance into her mouth and she gave me clearance as I sucked on her lip I felt her body push into mine .i I picked her up as she wrapped her lags around my waist I felt my erection pork her midriff ,I laid her down slowly on the bed ,

I looked down at the girl underneath me her lips were swollen, her breathing came out as rasps

My left hand went to her breast as my lips found themselves at her neck trailing little kisses on her sun kissed skin I nipped at her nipples taking care of each breast her hand were locked in my hair ,she kept moaning out of frustration wanting more ….

Draco stopped midway as he heard the noise coming from the widow a snow white owl was trying to get in ,the only person who owned a snow white owl one he knew about was his mother ,she sure had great timing ,he dragged himself out of bed and went towards the window to let the owl in and removed the letter atouched to it , the name Malfoy was engraved on the letter.

His mother has been writing to me every day since they got into a big fight over him settling down a topic which he didn't want to discuss he was only 23 for Merlin sakes he wanted to enjoy his freedom ,after the war ended and his father had been taken to Azkaban and died two years later it was up to him to take over Malfoy INC he never got to finish his 7th year of school everything came crushing down on him ,but he managed to save the family business made it into a big international company now he is the most sort after bachelor and a multi-millionaire. He didn't want to settle down

I looked at the blond spread out on my bed playing with herself I so much wanted to go join her ,but that had to wait I opened up the letter to see what my mother wanted this time .

DRACO NICOLASS MALFOY. I panicked a little my mother never addresses me by my full name unless it's something serious which meant this was serious.

I felt uneasy I didn't want to read the letter in such as state I needed a cold shower and a glass of fire whiskey then I might consider reading the letter. Dracooo… come on how long are u going to stare at that letter for? I stared up at the blond whose name I didn't care for, with an annoyed look on my face and slowing walked up to her she had on a confused face as she stared up at me, i pressed a quick kiss on her forehead.

U were wonderful Gwen but I need you to live right now .the face of horror was presented to me by the blond as her eyes grow in hurt and confusion to downright angry .

My name is Lucy and u a prick how dare u….I couldn't care less what your name is just live my house now .I said in a matter of fact voice.

The blond rolled out of bed coursing under her breath ,words Draco couldn't care less about she looked around as if searching for something Draco noticed this and looked around and spotted a pair of red thongs on the floor next to his night lamp and walked over and picked it up .is this what u looking for? He spoke up his voice calm as water in a river the girl looked confused was about to say something but Draco raised a blond eye brow which warned her it's not a good ideal maybe she should just go, the girl walked out of the room with grace and her head held up swinging her hips from side to side, Draco stared and just coursed under his breath.

The room felt colder than it was. The dread of being alone getting to him, he has no problem of being alone so why is it bothering him now, maybe it has something to do with the letter his mother sent him. He walked towards the bathroom stood under the shower as cold water ran down his body walking up every nerve in his body .he couldn't stop his mind from wondering, to her .he wondered what she was doing when he came back to London after two years post the war, he tried to look for her but something stopped him, maybe it was pride, maybe he hated her or maybe he was just a Malfoy and couldn't shake of his past for hating muggles not just any muggle but her.

The years he had spent away from his family, while his mother was his only family now, his friends and everyone was much needed he needed to clear his head and figure out what to do, the war had taken a lot from him even though people didn't realise it, he was greatly affected it changed him and he needed to get away to figure out the change in him. He came back stronger and took over Malfoy INC. after he had established offices around the world, buying a lot of shares in the muggle world introducing the wizard world to things he thought could help the wizardly world and the best tech wizards working on the things so that they can ran on magic . At 23 he is one of the riches bachelors in the world both the wizard and the muggle world.

Narcissa Malfoy was a beautiful woman u can ask a lot of wizards and witches what they thought of her and the responses would be different .but would also have one thing in common she's not easily riled up or shocked, she's calm and rational, would do anything for her son, so when the war came it was no surprise to many that she was working with the order of the phoenix in order to ensure her sons safety, her son came first above all else.

The events of that particular day that happen later on 15th January truly spooked her, she had no words to explain her emotions, she was clearly shaken .as she looked in the living room she knew her son's world was about to be turned upside down .but in the end she knew he would be happy ,maybe he will finally settle down .

He deserves a strong woman next to him someone who would challenge him in areas of their relationship and not those, for lack of better term sluts that were only after his looks, fame ,money and the name that came with him even though it didn't mean a lot now it still had a lot of power .she knew he wouldn't fall for them but , how long would he do that for ,changing girls every night as if his changing his robes .

After the war her son had disappeared from the world that's what she thought for no one knew where he had gone, or what he was doing he had left the manor in the dead of the night, living behind a note asking her not to look for him. how's a mother supposed to respond to that ,of course she tried to look for him but Draco was smart and cunning just like his father ,he managed to hide his tracks and no one cared enough to bother looking for him after a few months. They figured it's useless to look for someone who doesn't want to be found.

Her house elf popped in on Narcissa as she set in her husband's office reading through so many papers that were meant for Draco the boy refused to listen to her.

My lady Malfoy they is a man at the door asking for young master Malfoy ,he says its important .what should Winky do my lady ? Asked the house elf. Narcissa was shocked and surprised but didn't show her emotions in front of the house elf it was highly unlikely that a person found malfoy manor without a malfoy or by floo invitation .Who is he asked Narcissa without looking up at the house elf; he says his name is James and his a muggle.

Narcissi shot her hazel gold eyes at the house elf it seemed scared for its life. A muggle at the house how can it be only a Malfoy can pass through the spells they had around the property , unless u are with a Malfoy or have pounced yourself that u would be coming, u cannot pass through the spells let alone a muggle .

She stood up from the desk ,and took her wand from the desk ,uttered a spell that made the house elf look human ,lead him into the tea room I will be down in a minute .

This was interesting a muggle in the Malfoy manor how interesting indeed the Lucius must be rolling in his grave he would freak out to such a situation but the old Lucius wasn't here now .she collected herself and went down to see what the muggle wanted .

The man was shocked when they had arrived at the address he had passed here a long time ago and doesn't remember seeing this house here ,the word house was an understatement this was a mansion , the grass was so green and well-kept he wondered how many people lived here, or who lived here ,they must be royalty he thought to himself ,he starched out his hand at him and walked towards the gates which seemed to open themselves maybe it was new thing .

The path to the front door was a long one ,but not a bad one ,the drive way was lined with different flowers some of which he had never seen or heard of before .he knocked at the large wooden doors and a weird voice answered him without opening the door he said his name and the person he was looking for but didn't say why, the person on the other side seemed to have gone cause they was no response to his next question ,a minute later the door was opened by a short old woman who told them to come in.

She looked passed him and shook plastid itself on her face almost a terrified look, she led them into a beautiful room with a lot of paintings and little trees around the room they must be royalty he thought to himself again.

He looked beside him to ask if they were at the right place .but a voice came from the doorway they had entered through.

He looked at the woman in front of him she was beautiful, her blond hair in an old up do like from the 80s and a few curls came in the front of her neck her eyes a beautiful golden brown like honey.

she must be a queen or something he thought to himself has he stood up to give her a hand shack but she just looked passed him and a terrified shocked look appeared on her face not like the old woman's look her look was more surprise and confusion .

Hi my name is James and I ,she looked at my hand ,then at my face ,back to my hand and lightly touched my hand with hers like she might catch something from touching me .she walked passed me and set down .

What can I do for u ,she finally spoke her voice sounded like birds singing in my ear it took me a few second to come back to reality and set down .well am am looking for Draco Malfoy

AUTHUR NOTE; sorry this chapter is short will do my best to make them longer the good news is that chapter four is almost down and will be up hopefully sooner than three came up .please review . Spoiler alert the next chapter will be a bit boring for it will have a lot of one person point of view and lots of thoughts hopefully u will like it .


	4. Chapter 3 LOST 2

CHATHER 3 LOST 2

SCORPIUS MALFOY currently unknown as GRANGER had not thought his plan through he thought it would be easy to find his father he was wrong he shouldn't have run away from home he was lost he didn't know where he was or which way was home so he did what any four year old would do, wizard or not he started crying ,his platinum blond hair falling into his eyes ,unable to see where he was going ,the four year old in him was coming out he cried for his mother to be home with her ,for her to read him a night time story the tears wouldn't stop falling of his chubby baby checks his pale skin turning red .

A man walking by happen to see the little blond boy and thought to himself how odd that he was just sitting there crying ,looks like his lost so he approached the little boy and asked him .Are you lost ? Asked the man.

Scorpius looked up through his teary eyes at the man standing in front of him ,the man in glasses looked nice thought Scorpius as he nodded in response to the question ,he knew not to talk to strangers but this man looked like uncle harry and was nice to him .

Where do you live I can walk u there if u like or if u know your mums name or number I can call her for you .Scorpius knew what to do when same one offered to HELP him when he gets lost his mum wrote his name and contact information on his bag pack .The genius little four year old didn't want to go back home he knew his mum will never let him out ever again so he did the only thing he could do he held up the paper with Draco Malfoy written on it in bold letters and the address to the Malfoy manor .

The man took the paper from the little boy looked at it, then the boy, then back at the paper .what are u doing out here by yourself where are your parents?

I was not alone I was with my friends playing at the park but then I wanted to go home by myself so I left but then I got lost ,my mom always writes the address of where we stay in case I get lost ,and your mother's name is Draco Malfoy ? Asked the man with questioning eyes (the name seem strange one he had never heard of though something told him it was not a female name)looking at the little boy something told him this boy was no ordinary boy most four year olds wouldn't be able to talk in such a situation .

No that's my dad's name said Scorpius proudly in a matter of fact voice , the feeling of knowing that's his dads name ,showing on his face is eyes so bright.

The man looked at the address one more time and back up at Scorpius who was looking at him hopefully as if he placed his life in his hands. While then my name is James and you are? Am Scorpius Harry Granger said the little boy proudly.

While thats a very cool name though strange just like his fathers, James decided not to ask why he had a different last name then that of his father. Okay Scorpius lets take u home .I knew that something was off with whole situation the address he gave me seemed like it was nonexistence but when we got there I had to wonder if the boy had tricked me or something .

Scorpius was filled with joy he had some many questions for his dad ,the house was big Scorpius wondered why he and his mother couldn't come stay here ,with uncle harry and Lilly and everyone ,can fit here he thought to himself not understanding why his father never came to his birthday .

The inside was huge it looked like a castle from one of the movies he liked watching, he looked at the woman who came in looking at him with confused eyes she had the almost the same hair colour as him, he noticed That fact and she was pretty she looked like a queen from sleeping beauty .she walked passed James and set down opposite him, Scorpius was confused where was his dad? He couldn't see anyone who looked like his dad ,even though he has never seen his dad he knew that he would know his dad once he saw him he just knew it .

The two adults kept talking but he didn't understand a word, his eyes looking at the door way expecting his dad to walk in any minute now .but no one came.

His voice came out as a whisper when he said those words. (Where is my dad?) Asked the little boy who looked very much as Draco did at his age? Who is your dad asked Narcissa, she already knew the answer to that question as soon as she had laid her eyes on the little boy.

Scorpius looked at her then at James. I heard my mum talking to my auntie that Draco Malfoy was my dad and that he sent me a letter, but mum wouldn't read it to me .I just want to see my dad and ask him why he didn't come to my birthday party or Christmas with grandma and grandpa .mum says his busy that's why I ran away to come see him, tears where falling down as the little boy tried to justify his reason for lying.

I see, said Narcissi Malfoy in calm voice but her eyes betrayed her .she was in rage,whoever the mothers boy was ,she sure was going to be hearing from her .winky can u take she realised she didn't even know his name ,whats your name little man she smiled kindly at the little boy, am Scorpius but my mum calls me scorpy .

Her eyes flashed Scorpius was a Black name all members of the Black family were named after stars so the mother to this boy must have known Draco personally, that means the boy's mother was none of those girls Draco takes home every night, her brain firing to work trying to figure out who the boy's mother was ,scorpy go with winky .

Once the boy was out of ear shot, Narcissa fired up the questions,ok what are you planning what's this .

what do u mean asked James just as confused as Narcissa,I found him crying on the streets and offered to take him home he showed me this address and I brought him here so what you saying that this is not Draco Malfoy's house or something .

You have the right house said the beautiful woman sitting in front of me .like I said am Narcissa Malfoy ,Draco Malfoy the one you looking for is my son and he doesn't live here anymore .and as for the young boy u brought with you ,will be staying with me ,until his father gets here .

Hey wait u seemed like u didn't know the boy ,which means that you didn't know about him I just cant live him here with you I don't even know if we at the right place I will be taking the boy with me excuse me now where is he?

Narcissa grabbed her wand and uttered a spell and pointed to the back of the man's head making him forget about the conversation they had replacing his memories with a different scenario ,one where Draco was here thankful that his son was returned safely .she escorted James to the door and waved him goodbye .

She needed Draco to explain what's going on, the confusion was eating at her brain trying to make sense of the events that just happened she ran up to her office and pulled up a paper and quill and set to work writing a letter to her son .

Hermione called out to Scorpius as the first guest started leaving she felt much lighter after talking to Ginny ,knowing that she had one person on her side gave her a little courage to tell her parents who the father to their grandson was ,if she could find him.

Hey Luna have u seen Scorpius I can't find him anywhere. Ohh yes he told me he was going upstairs to come to you, didn't he make it? No he never came upstairs are u sure Cause I saw him walk up the stairs towards your room maybe his hiding somewhere I will help u look.

Hermione knew something was wrong she didn't want to panic, so she just agreed with Luna maybe he was hiding, harry have u seen Scorpius I can't find him anyone Luna saw him come to my room but I didn't see him up there I looked everywhere I just know something has happen his not at all his hiding places nor is he next door, where could he be .Hermione went on her rant, Hermione, Hermione .what!

She turned around and looked at the blond woman behind her sorry Luna am just, I can't think straight.

I understand Hermione, Lilly said she saw Scorpius live through the back gate he had his bag pack.

What are u saying? Hermione did not understand, did her little boy run away from home, but why? No they must be some mistake he must be hiding somewhere .Scorpius where are u baby mums worried come out baby,

Hermione knows Lilly wouldn't lie, maybe he is gone I mean he was pretty upset that his dad wasn't here and…

Hermione's mind had shut down and pinned the blame on her ,it was her fault ,for lying to him ,for not telling the truth ,she should have known that he wasn't alright ,what kind of mother is she ,now she has lost her baby boy no he has ran away from her because she lied to him .what if something bad happen to him ,what if his lost what if …..the world was turning faster then she could stand she felt her feet give way as he saw the celling come into view

Are u sure u don't need me to stay here with u what if she wakes up and goes crazy again .stop it harry u know u would act the same way if it was lily who ran away from home .yeah u right ,I will give u a call as soon as we hear anything from the Auras ,Ron and the others have gone out to look for him around the neighbourhood am sure he hasn't gone far plus his a four year old where could he go .while this four year old is Hermione's child don't forget that .true I will take lilly home .call me when u hear anything I love you .bye

Hermione listened to the two voices talk in the dark her eyes felt heavy she couldn't open them they was a fog in her head what are they talking about she just listened in until it came to her and she shot out of bed shutting Scorpius's name .Ginny Ginny where're is he where is my boy ,tears threatened to come out her voice was choked up .

U need to rest your head Hermione u fainted and hit the floor pretty hard u need to sleep don't worry they will find him Ronald and the others are out looking for him and harry has asked the Auras to look at for him ,your parents went home encase he showed up there .u just need to….

Hermione shot of the bed before the last few words came out of Ginny's mouth ,I can't just sit here while my son is out there am going out there to look for him. Even though Scorpius showed signs of magic he still didn't have his own magic trace, we could use to track him .so this was going to be hard. Hermione went out into the cold of the night looking around like a mad woman were could her boy be, Ginny came up behind her shouting for her to slow down how could she slow down she let her son ran away from her, how could she slow down she lied to him, to her parents and now is gone how could she slow down…..Ginny. Hermione fall to her knees crying in her Hands what had she done .

AUTHORS NOTE Am sorry I made a mistake with Scorpius's name in the last chapter even though his a malfoy Hermione gave him her last name since Draco wasn't there . I don't want Draco and Hermione in the same chapter not just yet anywhere .Spoiler alert more Draco sexiness coming up .please review I really love hearing from you.


	5. Chapter 4 CONFUSION

Chapter 4 confusion Is the word running through.

As he stepped out of the shower little droplets of water running down his pale skin he still couldn't get the letter he received out of his mind what could it be about .

Draco walked out of the bathroom and went to his walk in closet, the room was something from a movie set the high celling with marble glass floors .full size mirrors and a lot of closet space any girl would die to have .he pulled out a white shirt he got in the muggle world and some comfortable pants to match ,the muggles sure have a funny way of dressing at times but he still admired their clothes .

The letter still placed where he left it ,not daring to pick it up while thoughts ran through his head ,about what it contained ,a glass of fire whiskey will help him get through it he thought ,so he poured himself a glass and went to the balcony outside his room sat down with a glass in one hand and a bottle in the other together with the letter ,he downed the first glass in one go ,feeling the hot liquid slid down his throat smoothly as he felt more lighter he poured another glass before finally opening the letter and started reading its contains

 _DRACO NICOLASS MALFOY_

 _I would have hoped u were safe or smart enough to protect yourself during your little adventures but I guess I was wrong and was probably asking too much from you, yet to lie to me for all these years I ,m disappointed in you._

 _Someone came to the manor today looking for you ,this person has a lot of questions for u so do I ._

Live it to Narcissa Malfoy to not make any sense so far the letter doesn't seem to be about marriage so that's one theory out .who could have gone to the manor looking for me all my friends know I don't live there and I don't really have the type of friends who visit expect Zabini ,who's out of the country right now I would know if he was back ,since his my partner .who could it be .

 _The young man in question seems to really want to meet you so come home immediately this is really important you need to sort out this issue before it gets out of hand_

 _I need you to get here as soon as you finish reading this._

 _Your Every Disappointed Mother_

 _Narciassa Malfoy_

While that's one dramatic way to end a latter though ,What is going on ,I know my mother loves living people thinking but this is crazy the letter gives me more questions than answers .who is this guy and what does he want ,I

I rushed back in my room and went to the fire place doing as the letter had instructed me, grabbed a hand full of floo powder throw it into the fire and shut out MALFOY MONOR in a clear cut voice ,in a dust of green I found myself in my old bedroom in the manor ,I haven't been in this room since the war ,while we were still harbouring (you know who ).it hasn't changed at all guess mother told the house elf's not to come in here Couse the dust was starting to settle in .

Draco walked out in to the hallway ,the pictures on the wall started mummring to each other guess they knew something he didn't Cause they kept giving him a weird look ,the manor was huge ,he called out to his mother but got no response he started walking towards the room he knew she would be at his father's study.

He reached the front of the door to the room and stood in front of it somehow he knew that his world was going to change whatever he was going to find out through this door was going to change his life.

The oak double doors moved aside as his mother came into view she , sited at the desk looking at something Draco couldn't see what it was.

Narcaissa looked up from the picture she was looking at and stared at her son she had not seen him in a well he looked different but healthy so that was a good sign that he was eating she stared at his clothes and raised an eyebrow in response to his fashion choice maybe he was in a hurry she thought.

Draco walked up to his mother in long striates even with his long legs u could tell he was taking big steps ,hello mother said Draco as he reached the front of her desk .

Draco am glad you finally answered one of my letters now take a sit I have a lot to discuss with you ,I want you to be honest with me and what I might tell you I don't know if u already knew about this I would hope not couse that means u have not lied to me and if not keep an open mind .

Okay what's going on mother you said they was a guy looking for me does this have to do with him u making me panic ,this is no time to beat around the bush with riddles just get to the point who is this guy what does he want .

While Draco if u could be patient and let me explain to you fully so that u understand my logic on this issue then u will find out what am trying to say, earlier today I got a very interesting visit from a muggle now the interesting this is how did a muggle find the manor and let alone get to the main door unless he was invited or…

Is a Malfoy or in company with a Malfoy, are you saying could it be that my father was alive, no that's impossible i would have known and what could he being doing with a muggle fath…

Excuse me Draco please let me finish before u jump to conclusions ok, as I was saying I found this really odd so I let him in to see what he wanted ,he wasn't alone he was in company of a little four year old boy who claims that you are his father ….

WHAT! NO NO NO NO NO that's not possible are you sure it might be a scum from the many girls I have been with ,I mean it wouldn't be the first time a girl has lied about being pregnant or have my child ,just to get some money from me and now a muggle is involved I can't believe u called me all the way out here for this u should know better mother you of all people shouldn't be tricked by such a thing I mean….,.

Draco Nicolass Malfoy would u stop talking and listen to me ,don't u think I have already thought of that possibility already do u seriously think that I could be tricked that easily, this boy is your son Draco he looks like you ,he has the Malfoy hair just like you ,the way he talks I see you in him even though I only met him a couple hours ago I already feel connected to him ,no one can pass through the wards expect a Malfoy it was just the boy and the muggle unless the muggle has some hidden magic that can't be sensed the boy downstairs is your son .

You mean his still here, How do u know his mine I mean he could be …. I mean it just doesn't make any sense I would have I would have known if I got a girl pregnant she would have told me ,and why now after all this time .how can this happen .

I think we both know how .mum this is no time for you sarcasm .pitched in Draco .I think u asking all the wrong question what u should be focusing on is who is the mother and how did he end up here .

What do u mean ,u don't know who the mother is ?this is just great a kid gets left on my door step claiming to be my son and he doesn't know who his mother is ,any more surprises you would like to throw in while am still trying to take this all in .

I didn't say he doesn't know who his mother is, he ran away from home and clearly his your son because his been advoiding mentioning his mother by name clearly the boy is smart and cunning just like u .now u need to get your emotions in check he wants to meet u and he will be staying with us from now on,I have been waiting for a grandchild and Merlin has sent to me one and am not letting him go.

You can't just keep someone else's kid ,we not even sure that this kid is mine and u already making plans of keeping him, what if his parents real parents are looking for him have u thought of that .clearly u being blinded with the thought of a grandchild and ….

Draco can u honestly sit there and say that there is no chance that u could have had a child with someone, I know it's hard to take this all in but this child has come to us for a reason and I want you to keep an open mind just think about it and you can see him tomorrow morning, poor thing didn't want to sleep even though he was tired he kept asking about you. I will let u process and think about it u can see him in the morning his sleeping in the room next to mine .now am going to grab a cup of tea and head to bed I suggest u do the same thing .

The hallway felt gloomy and dark ,I forgot that manor still used lamps instead of the new lights my company developed I will have to upgrade it very soon ,my mind was so occupied with some many things and questions my legs carried me to the room where mother said the boy would be sleeping in ,I snapped out of my trans as I stood staring at the door in front of me can ,it be true that I might have a son ,how can I not know about him .i stretched out my hand to the door handle ,something tagged at me inside I pulled back and walked away.

Morning came faster than I expected I barely had any sleep last night's conversation I had with my mother replying its self all over again and again the more I thought about it more questions arouse ,who is his ? Is he really my son? What's his name? I felt angry at myself for not knowing his name, what am I going to say to him?

I dragged my feet to the bathroom to fresh up, just as I was stepping out of the bathroom a house elf popped up.

Young master Malfoy, the Mrs Malfoy and the little master Malfoy are waiting for u in the outside gazebo for breakfast I just came to inform u .

Wait what did u say, young master Malfoy …, no after that u said little master Malfoy .

Yes little master Malfoy woke up early in the morning looking for you he searched room and room, the little master was very determined yes yes he was .and very much looks like young master Malfoy .

He looks like me ,that's what mother said .maybe it's true I have a son ,I always wanted a son but ….no I have a son …bubbly tell mother I will be there in five minutes.

What should I wear ,why am I so nervous it's not like am going out on a date not that I get nervous on dates .how do fathers dress ,I can't really go out in my expensive black robes that will probably freak out the kid ,maybe a simple muggle clothes from last night will do ,kill two birds with one shot or is it stone mother hates muggle clothes and all muggle stuff ,this will count as revenge .for always trying to set me up.

My hands were getting sweaty with each step I took my heart was racing, okay Draco pull it together breath okay here I go, I stepped out into the open sky the sun was shining bright the sky so blue it looked like something from a painting what could go wrong ,my feet carried me towards mother but they was no sign of a little boy next to her. Good morning mother I gave her kiss on the check ,

So I see u finally choose to wake up and what's with those clothes Draco dear I have dressed you better than that, never repeat same clothes in a row .

mother sorry to rush u but where is the boy? his right behind you over there in the garden … my heart started beating fast as I turned around ,the sun shone of the top of his platinum blond hair his skin was a bit tanned not the pale skin I had .sure signs that he speeds alot of time outside, the little boy came running at high speed towards me my mind still trying to process what it is that its seeing he did look like me ,the little boy stared up at me with a curious look on his face but joy in his eyes ,his eyes were a bright sky blue with a hint of grey in them ,the conor if his lips twitched up as a smirk like smile formed ,dear merlin I have a son .

AUTHORS NOTES

Hahahah cliff hanger sorry I had to ,lol


	6. Chapter 5 Other side of things

CHAPTER 5 THE OTHER SIDE OF THINGS

Everyone was in high alert, Scorpius was still missing and they was no clue as in to where he was or how it all happen Hermione was drugged to sleep to keep her from going out in a frieze looking for him, the Auror's had put out a missing person posts all over diagon alley ,hopefully someone had seen the boy .

Rita Skeeters was a name everyone in the wizard world knew too well, the woman had two sides to her one where she reports the truth and informative information and the other side where she digs out skeletons that should be buried.

When news reached her that Hermione granger had a son and the identity of the father was a secret or unknown it was up to her to tell the people the truth and find out who the father was, most people thought it was Ron Weasley but rumour had it that the boy was blond so that was ruled out together with harry potter ,so where does that live us krum who she dated a long time ago ,but that's highly unlikely, krum was married now so it's not him.

People gave up on trying to find out the father they all assumed it was some muggle, but Rita knew that's not the case, Hermione went to great lengths to hide the fact that she had a son which means she's hiding him from someone.

When Aurors piled up the streets in diagon alley putting up post of a little boy with platinum blond hair and blue eyes ,Rita was drawn to the picture the post stated that he was missing ,something about the little boy looked firmer she has seen that face before ,but where ?

When Hermione finally woke up she felt dizzy and heavy hearted the reality she had awoken to was one she wished was a dream one where she would be waking up from at any moment but that was not so, her heart tightened as tears fell from her eyes .she heard Harry and Ginny discussing ways to find Scorpius .

What other option do we have, we will have to ask Hermione ,we need the father for the spell to work ,Is there another way to do this, I mean without the father what about Hermione's grandparents there are family to .

No it has to be the parents since they have a bond with their child and we are able to trace that bond to where it connects that's where Scorpius is ,they is no lope hole around it I know how much Hermione doesn't want us to know the father but if she wants to find Scorpius she will have to tell us who the father is or she can just go and get a sample of his blood without us .

Merlin it was a sign that she needs to tell the truth, it's a punishment for lying yes that's it am being punished thought Hermione as she set on the stairs.

Ginny walked towards the stairs and jumped a bit when she saw Hermione sited there her eyes were red a sign that she was crying ,she had a blank face on staring at a distance she was not there ,Ginny called out her name but Hermione did not answer her .

Ginny walked up to her best friend and helped her up to her room, Hermione look at me, said Ginny.

I need Draco ,Hermione's voice came out crackly ,I heard you and harry discussing the spell and you need me and Malfoy ,Hermione you don't have to ..NO GINNY I do I need to stop lying to everyone and tell the truth Malfoy deserves to know I need to give him a befit of doubt.

Why has Hermione called off the search we were getting good information with the posters and now she just drops everything has she gone mental,Harry why won't u answer me .Ronald Weasley will you shut up ,we will know what Hermione has planned after we get back so keep quit .we apparated in front of Hermione's front door, we walked in to a crowd of people seemed like a meeting was going on ,Hermione's parents were here her friends everyone was here , mom what's going ? asked Ron .Hermione called everyone here she said she has something to tell us all ,what about Scorpius shouldn't we be looking for him instead of calling up a meeting

Ronald weasley do u thing Hermione would call us all here if it wasn't important to finding Scorpius , whatever she has to tell us will help, in finding Scorpius ,so shut your mouth and let me hear what Hermione is saying .

I looked up and noticed that Hermione was already talking I missed the few words she said, so I decided to be quit to hear what she was saying.

Am sorry everyone for causing so much trouble and calling you this time but harry has found a way to find Scorpius through a spell that needs me and Scorpius father …I know I have been keeping his identity a secret from you all and am sorry I didn't know how you would react when you found out who he is ,but I realised the only thing I was doing was hurting my little boy and lying to all of you I would like you all to understand and please don't judge me try to keep an open mind ,Scorpius's father is …. She draw in a long breath and posed for a few seconds ...she stared out at us as the words came out clear as crystal DRACO MALFOY.

Bloody hell …..I felt sick DRACO ferrat face MALFOY what the hell Hermione ..I felt eyes on me as i realised I was thinking out loud ,at this moment I didn't care how could she sleep with that jerk .I was fuming my eyes were glowing my ears felt hot and turned red on the tips everyone one seemed to be in their heads trying to figure out how ,isn't it clear Draco probably forced himself on her ,

He forced Hermione I shouted out ….. her eyes opened up wide ,everyone one was now looking at her to see if there thought of how it was possible for the two of them to have a child was trough Malfoy forcing her ….

No he did not force me ,Draco and I knew what we were doing and am sorry I didn't tell you guys earlier on but I was afraid of what was going to happen if you found out .

Fucking hell Hermione u disgust me ,how the hell can u betray as ….I was seeing red and not thinking straight images of her and Malfoy sending me In a fit of rage I fucking hate Malfoy ,she knows how he tormented us at school ,how can she go and fuck him …..I can't stay here I might say the wrong things I ran out of the house, just when I apparated I saw Hermione coming out of the house.

Everyone seemed to be thinking hard as to how it could be I looked around at all the confused faces and saw Ginny she didn't look as fazed as the rest of us ,I walked up to her …/you knew didn't you

She just nodded her head I felt betrayed ,why didn't you tell me ,first of all it's not my place to tell you and I just found out yesterday ….and I was just as shocked as you …

So what does this mean ,does Malfoy know about his son?

No Hermione has not told him .

what !

I looked around the room at the confused faces searching for Hermione I saw her on the doorway the look on her face said it all and felt like I understood her but yet again I didn't I wanted to flood her with questions but I knew it was not the time . Ginny can u tell everyone to keep this to themselves we don't want this getting out I will talk to Hermione we still need Malfoy .

My world was spinning out of control what happens now .. Hermione! I looked at harry walking towards me ,I wanted to hug him and cry on his shoulders ,I could read harry like a book he wore his emotions on his sleeves I could tell he was fuming wanted to ask me questions and was trying to hold it in ,he knew it wasn't the right time to ask me about that ,

I won't pretend that am alright with all this I don't know how it happen or why but I do care for my god son and I want to find him so you will need to contact Malfoy right away before someone here gets to him before you ,

Harry says the words blankly with caution clearing trying to avoid saying something wrong, or losing control he didn't understand anything right now all he was focused on was finding his godson.

I will go to his office today said Hermione ,the words cut harry out of his thoughts he knew it wasn't easy for hormone but right now he didn't feel like siding with her so he just nodded his head ,I will go gather up things we need .

My hands were shaking I have not seen Malfoy in a long time I don't know why I felt nerves, but reality was a hard thing I need to do these I felt small standing in front of Malfoy s work place, I called his wizard office and was told he was going to be working in the muggle world today which is hard to believe considering how much he hates muggles guess he has changed who knows what happen to him all that time he disappeared.

Hermione walked in the tall skyscraper feeling out of place everyone looked perfect in their black and white office work she stood out in her pale blue dress why did she have to wear this dress it didn't do her any good with her skin colour she just looked like a mushroom, the girl at the front desk was well put together her hair pulled back in a tight bun that raised her forehead together with her eyebrows she smiled at Hermione as she saw her approach the desk.

How can I help you? Asked politely the girl whose name was Sharon as on her name tag. I felt nerves what if the ask who I'm good thing I thought ahead and made an appointment ahead of time ,hi am here to see Draco Malfoy ,okay mama do u have an appointment ,mama ha-ha I giggled inside I mean we are almost the same age guess I look old the way am dressed .

yes I do I handed her my ID as she checked through the computer , alright miss granger you have a 2o clock appointment take the left elevator to the 11th floor from there Mr Malfoys assistant will help you . thank you I said to the girl while I walked towards the elevators .

The place was more impressive from the inside than the outside ,it seemed like models worked here everyone was so perfect and plastic looking ,the was an arrow pointing in different directions one had Malfoys name on it pointing to the left I walked where the arrow was pointing .

Excuse me miss can I help you ,oh hi am, I have an appointment with Mr Malfoy ,the assistant looked me up and down as if he couldn't believe that I would have anything to do with Malfoy .

Alright you can take a sit over there I will be right with you , he looked at me one more time before looking at his computer.

Looking around the place made me realise what am about to do this is real am here sitting in front of Malfoys office he could walk out at any minute and how do I explain that his a father to a four year old and I happen to let his son run away from home , my heart started racing I can't breath .excuse me where is the bathroom ?i asked the assistant.

Down the hallway fourth door to your right.

Hermione walked in the ladies bathroom and ran to a compartment she set down on the toilet trying to put herself together when two girls walked in and from the sound of the conversation they were talking about Malfoy .

Not a lot of people know him even his assistant don't t know where he lives he comes in at least three times in a week to make big decisions and his out his so mysteries but one of the girls from HR (human resource ) was in the elevator with him and she said his so sexy and smells good too ,I bat he does I mean I saw him once too from a distance and omg am telling you Amy his like something from a model magazine but no Photoshop his eyes are so cold though, what colour are they ? grey I think though they look a bit blue at times, yeah but he seems to change women a lot I heard his mother hired the male assistant because he kept on sleeping with all his other assistants .i mean I wouldn't mind spending a night with him most of the girls who were lucky enough said it was the best night of their lives if u know what I mean .giggled one of the girls .

hey we should head back also will get in trouble again hahahaha … laughed the girls as they walked out of the bathroom .

Clearly Malfoy was a hot topic here,I walked back to where the assistant told me to wait ,I wonder if anyone has told him am here its already half past 2 .miss granger I stood up readying myself to go in and face Malfoy …am sorry Mr Malfoy isn't coming in today would you like us to make another appointment for next week .

what the hell I was sitting here waiting for someone who wasn't even in ,while I could have been out there looking for my son all that time why didn't they say anything, bloody hell I felt like all my effect was wasted I mean I could be out there doing something to help everyone find my son Instead of sitting here like an idiot .no need to make another appoint it's alright thank you I will be living now, I said to the assistant

well that was hopeless, a clear waste of time .I could always go to Malfoy manor, though I don't think I will be able to find it ,even though I now the general area its in ,I heard its heavy warded and has some deep blood spells on it so my guess is that my blood does not qualify .they must be a way to get a hold of him.

I looked around the office ,his assistant kept on looking at me as if I would steal something from there .ma,ma do u need help finding your way out he asked with a saner unpleasant smile on his face ,which was not fooling anyone .

No thanks know my way out .my mind was on overdrive trying to come up with ways to get a hold of Malfoy my feet carried me past the elevtor to until the other side of the the floor .

I could try going to the minster and have Aurors arrest him or something, no that's stupid .my head cullied with something soiled as my balance was about to give way I was heading down towards the floor but I never felt the impact .as strong firm hands held me up.

Are you okay?

A/N I wonder who it is that saved Hermione from that awful fall lol. Please review and tell me what you think it means a lot to me thank you


	7. Chapter 6 Where Were You?

CHAPTER: 6 Where were you?

Previous at the Malfoy Manor.

Mother sorry to rush u but , where is the boy? his right behind you over there in the garden … my heart started beating fast as I turned around , the sun shone of the top of his platinum blond hair his skin was a bit tanned not the pale skin I have .sure signs that he speeds allot of time outside, the little boy came running at high speed towards me my mind still trying to process what it is that its seeing he did look like me ,the little boy stared up at me with a curious look on his face but joy in his eyes ,his eyes were a bright sky blue with a hint of grey in them ,the corner if his lips twitched up as a smirk like smile formed ,dear Merlin I have a son .

NOW.

MY heart skipped a beat as the little boy looked right into my eyes as I saw myself reflected back in his blue eyes and called me something that I never thought I would hear directed at me nor have I ever said it to my own father, DAD.

My mind shut down as I opened my mouth but nothing came out, I was completely overwhelmed, they was no denying that this little boy was my son, I could feel the connection the moment he looked into my eyes but why didn't I know I had a son? , whose his mother? Why didn't she tell me? Why did she hide him away from me? What led this little boy here, what did the mother do for him to run away from her?

Questions kept on running their way through my head with no answers. I looked at the boy who was now looking at me with a confused look on his face. I realised I was staring at him the whole time my mouth still open and with no words come outing I must have looked like a fish out of water ,I cleared my throat and tried to get my mind to focus on forming a sentence .

HEY mmm buddy how did u sleep? I raised an brow at the sound of my own voice it sounded like someone had their hands around my neck ,but the little boy seemed to not have noticed as him just smiled at me and replied .with a joyfully voice .

I waited up for you last night but I got tired and fell asleep gran cissa said it's not good to stay up all night.

Draco raised a questioning eye brow towards his mother and mouthed cissa?she just gave an encouraging smile to her son who seemed to not know how to handle himself around the child.

Scorpius was in totally wow ,he had imagined how his father would look like, was he tall or short did he have the same eyes as him or where they like his mothers ,did he look like his father his mom told him on many times whenever he got in trouble that he was just like his father . when he woke up the next morning he looked around the house for his father but the place was so big he got lost ,one of the house elf's had found him and took him to his grandmother ,gran mam cissa told him that his dad was still sleeping , that he shouldn't disturb him so they went outside for breakfast the garden was beautiful Scorpius thought the sky looked so blue and they were beautiful birds flying around then he noticed it on the far distance a beautiful peacock covered in wavy blue lines that went down to its tail it had spackles of bight pinks , greens and oranges . It was walking feather away from him he wanted to see it.

Grand mom cissa can I go see the peacock ,please I have never seen one up close mom always say to stay a safe distance away from animals every time we went to the zoo.

Narcissi malfoy looked at the little boy who looked back up with puppy dog eyes that you could not say no to she did wonder what a zoo was but decided to let the boy go off.

The peacock kept on running away from him as he chased it around ,the back door leading to the garden opened up and a tall man who had white snow hair walked out Scorpius knew from the moment he saw him that it was his father ,he walked over to his grandmother and had his back to him .Scorpius started running towards him ,he couldn't believe it he was finally going to see his dad he had some many questions to ask him ,and then his father turned and looked at him as he was still running towards them. When he reached he stared right into his father's eyes .DAD… he didn't even realise he had called him that but he has always wanted to say that .

But his dad kept on looking at him with his mouth open he did look a bit funny, he looked over to grand mam cissa who just smiled at him .maybe his upset that I disturbed him thought Scorpius as his father kept on looking at him as if he couldn't believe his eyes.

Then he smiled .HEY! Buddy how did you sleep? His voice sounded funny but Scorpius let it go. I waited up for you last night but I got tired and fell asleep gran cissa said it's not good to stay up all night. So I want to bed.

And she right about that. Replied Draco who still didn't know his sons name.

I couldn't believe it that I was standing there talking to my dad he looked like a prince from one of the fairytales mom reads to me about. His eyes were lighter than mine a different colour maybe but he look so cool his hair was also lighter than mine it almost looked white.

The four your old remembered what he was dying to ask his father once he met him .Dad why don't you come to my party?

Draco was lost he didn't know about the party nor what the boy was talking about ,but lucky him the boy kept on talking ,he really needs to learn his name .

Mom said you where too busy to come that's why you sent me the latter but I ran away before mom could read it to me .

Draco was beyond shocked at this point, firstly he didn't not write any letters to send to a son he didn't not know about which meant the mother has been lying to her son about his father, what kind of woman would do that to her own son.

Yeah buddy,'' I really need to know his name I cant keep calling him buddy'' thought Draco as he stared at the boy who was looking at him with enthusiasm in his eyes drinking up everything Draco said or did as if it meant the world to him.

I was really busy with work am sorry I didnt make it I promise I never miss another party again.

Draco had never made such a promise to anyone before ,he just met the boy a few minutes ago but he already felt like protecting him and making him smile he wanted the boy to have the world and not lack anything in his life .and that scared him it hasn't even been a full day and his already making promises things were moving to fast and he didn't like it .

The boy's eyes lit up like stars at Draco's words he throw himself into a shocked Draco's arms and hugged his father tight. Draco stared at his mother with a plea asking what he should do, but the woman only looked at him with a knowing smile, which Draco hated. Draco's left hand went around the boy and his right hand went into the boy's hair.

His hair was long and hanging in his eyes just like it the hair was smooth but not silky like his it showed signs of stubbornness in it, maybe he got it from his mother's side.

I can't wait for my next birthday party, mom said when I turn five she was finally going to take me to diagon alley .i have never been there.

Scorpius darling how about sitting down and having your breakfast afterwards am sure your dad will play with and you can tell him all about your friends ,how does that sounds.

Really dad is going to play with me .really

Yes now come over here and have your breakfast .the little boy went around and sat next to his father as his grandmother placed a plate in front of his face filled with bacon, eggs ,toast and a chocolate muffin .

Mum never lets me have sweet stuff in the morning she says it's bad for me to have too much of chocolate.

And shes right too much sweets is not good for your teeth.

Draco sat on the sidelines watching the boy whose name he now knew as Scorpius ,that's the name he wanted to name his son if he ever had one , which led him to thinking who the boys mother could be , clearly it was someone he was close who knew him or maybe he let it slip ,many girls had asked him about kids and what not during pillow talk as they like to call it .just to get them out of his hair .something still bugged him the more he stared at the boy he started noticing something's that he knew he saw them in someone he knew he just couldn't pin point the name it was on the tip of his tongue who was it his sure he knows the girl who was it ….dad…who? Dad …it has to….DAD!

Draco was shocked out of his mind by the boy,who was looking at him with a questioning look .

Sorry buddy what were you saying I was kind of lost in thought back there,

Grandmam cissa was telling me that you used to play quidditch back at school and I was ,well my mum .i know am small and….Scorpius was scared that his father would say no just like his mother every time he asked him .

Draco looked at his mother whose face was now in-between witch weekly looking at the least fashion and what not . The boy was clearly trying to ask him something but was scared or maybe he knew he might say no, thus the reason behind his explaining about him being small which was really smart giving the cons and pros of why he needs whatever it is that he wants to ask for.

Listen Scorpius, the name felt foreign coming out of his mouth. You can tell me whatever it is you want ask for okay don't be scared.

Well I wanted to ask if you can teach me how to fly ,mum always says no whenever uncle harr…Scorpius posed as he realised he was about to say his uncles name ,Scorpius had already figured out that his father didn't know his mother that's why he avoided saying her name. though he didn't know why his father knew him but not his mom. while my uncle had asked my mom if he could start teaching me but she says it's too dangerous and that it doesn't make any sense ,but I really want to learn how to fly I saw my uncle fly once it was so cool grandmam cissa said you could teach me .I promise I will work really hard.

What kind of woman was his mother who did not allow him to fly sure he was small, hell I started flying at his age .Draco noticed his little slip about his uncle, the boy was smart and at every chance he avoided saying anyone's name , but let it slid by, he was too upset by the thought that his son ,yes he said it his son was not allowed to fly what kind of sick notion was that .it just wasn't right.

Well Scorpius it's a good thing I have not yet given you your present how about the next time am free I will take you to diagon alley and will get you a broom just for you, how does that sound ?

Scorpius was over the moon .really you would get me one.

Yes buddy I will get you anything that you want. Something bugged him about what he just said maybe he shouldn't have said anything, but he is new to this whole parenting thing.

His mother was looking at him with a disagreeing look on .the boy went on eating his breakfast sneaking a few looks up at Draco who caught him and he would look down and blush ,which was really odd and made him uncomfortable in his chair .

Ohm look Scorpius the peacock is back ,why not try and get it so spread its tail for you .said narcissi trying to have a talk with her son.

The little blond boy stood up from his chair and stared at his father one more time with a smile and ran towards the peacock.

So what is it mother?

Draco you cannot make promises like that to him, the mother must have a reason why she doesn't want her son flying so I would advise you not to do anything rush until we figure out who's his mother.

I know mother, I don't know what came over me .but am new to all this I still find it hard to believe that I have a son

The boy is really smart but I can tell he misses his mother, you will have to conceive him to tell you his mother's name and why he ran away that way we know where to go from there am sure the mother really misses him to.

A/N sweat drop this is harder then I thought .anyway don't forgot to review please


	8. Chapter 7 Clear skies

Chapter: 7 Clear skies

Baise Zabini was a people person, many would say otherwise but he knew he was a people person. He could tell when someone was hiding something and the woman in front of him was hiding something. Hermione granger seemed to have come from nowhere.

''Am sorry I wasn't looking at where I was going''. She looked up at who she had bumped into and recognized him right away. The olive skinned, green eyed man in front of her was best mates with Malfoy back at school and if his here they might still be friends. , which means he could help her.

''Zabini.''

''Granger''. Zabini replied, with the signature smirk that all Slytherins' had. It seemed like a requirement to be a Slytherin you had to pull it off.

'' How can I help you?''

''Well I came here to see Malfoy but I was told his not coming in today, do you know where I can find him?''

''Really, you came to see Malfoy as in thee Malfoy''. Zabini Asked, with amusement in his voice.

''Well he is the only Malfoy around, so yes I came to see him''.

''While I do know where you can find him, but I doubt he would want you finding him there''.

''What is that supposed to mean.''

''Nothing you want to know about Granger. ''

''Look you not making any sense do you know where he is or not.''

Something about the witch in front of him didn't seem right, she looked all anxiety and disparate which didn't suit her.

''What do you need Draco for, I can help you if its business related''.

Hermione granger did something that she never thought she would ever do, she cried in front of the fourth person she never wanted to cry in front of not that she had a list. Everything felt like it was closing in on her. Zabini just stood there looking like he rather jump out the window then try to console the Gryffindor princess which made her cry even harder. What was wrong with her?

''Look if you want to see Malfoy that bad why not just give him a floo call or something just don't cry okay look I will floo over to him for you how about that.''

Hermione looked at him from her tear stained eyes, Zabini who looked like he wanted to run to the hills, whats with men and crying girls that makes them so weak she thought.

''That would be very nice of you. Thank you so much.''

''Yeah how about I owl you later on after I talk to Draco.''

''That's fine with me. And am really sorry about the tears I didn't mean to cry like that''.

''Are you okay?'' Zabini asked.

He looked like he was really worried about her. She almost felt like telling him for a split second but thought better of it,

''Am fine Zabini I will just wait for your owl''.

''Alright than it was nice seeing you, Granger''. Said Zabini as Hermione made her way towards the door.

Hermione thought about the convection she had with the green eyed man. All in all it was an awkward one at best, but what truly shocked her is that he offered to help her without having to explain herself. What if she was looking for Malfoy so that she could put some curse on him? If it was the other way around and Malfoy was looking for Harry I wouldn't give that information lightly. But am just glad he decided to contact Malfoy for me. All I have to do now is waiting for his owl.

Zabini stared after the brightest witch of their age with a puzzled look on his face she was defiantly hiding something .but what could it be .of course he will do as he told her. He headed into his office which had a fire place in it the floo network was connected to both, Malfoy estates. He grabbed a hand full of floo powder and pronounced his destination loud and clear Malfoy Manor.

Something about Malfoy Manor was different but Blaise couldn't put his finger on it but surly it felt different.

''Draco! …'' shouted Baise on top of his lungs which he realised was pretty stupid, this place was huge it could probably house the remaining pure blood families.

A house elf pooped in front of the aristocratic young man. Who would have jumped out of his suit, had it not been for his Slytherin background.

'' where is Draco?'' asked Zabini straight to the point

''Master Malfoy is out back with mistress Malfoy. Should WINKKY call them?''

''No need to call them just announce my presence ''

'' yes master Zabini''

The house elf snapped its fingers with a pop and disappeared from the spot. Zabini made his way to the door leading to the back of the house, he spent a lot of time here when he was young and after Draco came back from where ever he went, he knew the layout of the Manor pretty well not saying that he has never gotten lost that would be a lie.

Both Malfoys' where sated outside in the garden having a heated desiccation, when a house elf popped up in front of them.

'' Mister Zabini has asked me to announce his arrival, his heading this way ''. Said the house elf looking at the young master who is now the head of the house.

Malfoy blinked three times at the elf. What is he doing here? Right before Malfoy could ask the elf the man in question appeared from the same door he had walked out from earlier in the day.

Zabini looked at his best mate and business partner with an amused look on his face, something was diffidently different.

''ZABINI''.

''DRACO''.

The two wizards eyed each other as if trying to size up how much the other knows.

''Basie dear how good of you to join us please sit down ''. Said Narcissa, her pure blood etiquette kicking in .

''Thank you Narcissa'' replied Zabini his eyes never living Draco's face.

''I thought you were out of the country '' Malfoy went straight to the point.

While I came back a day earlier then intended, turns out am better then thought I was at closing deals.

''Mmh ''

''Ohh I will live you two alone and attend to my other house guest''.

His mother stood up and gave her farewell to Baise, she looked at Draco and communicated through her eyes to him and made her way back to the house.

''You have other house guests?''asked Zabini. Even though Mrs. Malfoy was the socialist everyone assumed her to be not a lot of people visited the manor so Zabini wondered who the other house guest could be. Since they were left alone to roam the corridors of the Manor alone he assumed they were alone if both Draco and Mrs. Malfoy where sated out here.

''What are you doing here Zabini? ''Draco asked, avoiding the question Zabini asked.

Anti you a ray of sunshine today?

Get to the point Zabini .Draco didn't know why he was on edge ,Zabini showing up while he just found out his a father was just too much of good timing on the nosey green eyed friend of his and it did not sit well with him.

''What's up with you today? I would like to think you don't hate seeing my incredibly handsome face that much.''

''Nothing am just tired and I would like to go back to my rest if you don't mind. ''Being a Slytherin came a lot in handy at times like this.

''Alright, while unlike you I had a pleasant morning today. You won't believe who came to see me, actually she came to see you, but since you weren't there. ''Zabini posed for a moment for dramatic effect he felt like this news needed some dramatic effect.

Draco raised his perfect manicured eyebrows.'' While who?''

''GRANGER!''.

That got Draco's attention as he sat up more straight in his chair and his face seemed to have lightened up a bit.

''Hermione Granger, came looking for me?'' the words flowed out of Draco's mouth as if he couldn't believe the action said by them to be done.

''Yes the one and only she seemed really nerves too, and really wants to see you, and that's where my reason of my being here ''.

''what do you mean?''

'' She asked me if I could get a hold of you, and set up a meeting ''

''huh, it's probably business related.'' Draco thought out loud, he hadn't meant for Zabini to hear that.

'' I don't think so, I asked her and she said no, I don't know Draco she seemed really desperate and troubled. You should really meet up with her; it could be something really important. If Zabini only knew how close he was.''

Hermione, Draco's mind was back to his 6th year back to the night where his life took a dramatic turn

Flashback.

what are you doing here?

Hermione looked at malfoy , his hair was a mess , his white dress shirt was smudged with dirt all in all malfoy did not look good , the same could be said about her , but what caught her attention was his tear filled eyes and the way he spoke . His voice didn't not hold any emotion, they was no hate, anger, or hope just a hollow voice.

''I….I….. I come here to clear my mind most times I didn't know they would be some here I will go.

''No! Stay ''

End of flashback

Thos two words, lead to something special something he doesn't thing he would ever have with anyone else.

'' aright Zabini, set it up, let's see what the princess wants to talk about.''

Something is diffidently different thought Zabini again as he looked at his mate .but decided to let it go for now , if it's important his sure Draco would more likely come drunk on his door step to tell him about it , sometimes he acted like i was his wife .

''Alright mate how about two o'clock, at that muggle café ''

''mmmm sounds good''

Zabini stood up from the chair with grace that would make any royal seem like a stumbling idiot.''Will owl you later, now one of us has to keep the company running.

Ron Weasley wasn't known to make the best dictions while under the influence, no one is .the red head made his way to Diagon allay as soon as he walked away from Hermione's place. Images of her and that ferret kept playing in his mind he needed to numb them.

The door to the pub opened and all eyes where to it as war hero Ronald Weasley made his way to the bar .

'' Give me a shot of fire whiskey, and keep them coming ''

Rita skeeter just happens to be one of those eyes who followed the hero until he made his way to the bar. Interesting, one third of the golden trio drinking away his misery , I wonder why?

Rita made her way to the bar and placed herself next to Ron, ''so Ronald I take it you not having a great day.''

''Fuck off ''

Ron was on his third glass already and his mouth was becoming a bit loose.

Rita didn't look one bit offended by Ron's words she has been told worse things. Being in her line of work.

''I just don't understand why him of all the wizards in the world why him guess I'm as stupid as everyone thinks , I couldn't see what was right in front of me or maybe I just didn't want to believe it . I mean they were times it was clear who his father was .they is no mistaking that hair. ''

That got the reporter interested .''who are you talking about ?''

''Hermione''

Ohhh this is good thought Rita. It's not a secret that Ronald Weasley has been in love with Hermione since their time in Hogwarts even after their short lived relationship you could tell that he still loved her. Now the question that should be asked is, who is the he? That his referring to.''What about Hermione?''

'' I can't tell you, you will bubbler to everyone. After all I have done and am still doing isn't it enough. huh, why couldn't I have been the father .''

Find me a rainbow and lead me to a pot of gold, thought Rita as the pieces started falling into place. so Ronald knows the father of Hermione's son or rather he didn't know until now , which means even the family didn't know about the father to the child ,now why would that be so ?she was going all out investigator mode .'' who is he ?''She asked.

Ronald Weasley was also known for not holding is liquor while. The red head was asleep on the bar counter and Rita was not getting anything from him, but that didn't matter cause she had all the pieces she needed to complete the puzzle and she couldn't wait to see what it would reveal.

A/N while this chapter took forever but finally got over my writers block and am back to the keyboard on all my stories. Okay like three of the seven stories that am writing hahah .

'


	9. Chapter 8 Hypocrites

Chapter: 8 Hypocrites

The day couldn't have come sooner for Hermione after coming back home from malfoy offices ,she couldn't do anything else then pace hoping to all gods and others that Zabini would get in touch with Malfoy .after an hour of uneasy waiting.

A brown majestic owl flow in to her kitchen window, Hermione more than like attacked the owl to detach the note on its leg. She had scanned through the note it was brief and to the point.

H.G

He has agreed to meet you tomorrow at lacy café muggle London 2 O'clock.

B.Z

And from that time onwards she has been counting the minutes. Day break had already arrived all she needed to do now was get ready. She had gone over all the likely to happen scenarios and most of them she didn't like.

I looked at the wall clock in the kitchen it was only 25 minutes passed 9 am. This meant I had 5 hours and 15mins more. I walked up the stairs to Scorpius's room it has been three days now and I feel like it's been an eternality , his toys are still on the floor .his favourite toy, a toy dragon was still laying on the bed how ironic that his favourite toy was a reference to his father's name .

I looked at myself in the mirror, I had dark circles under my eyes and my skin did look a bit pale maybe I can compete with malfoy now .I let out a bitter laugh. No one can complete with him and his porcelain vampire skin. I decided to dress simple, a pair of blue jeans and a tight top lay with a purple cotton button sweater it was a light materiel so that i wouldn't call to much attention to myself not like it mattered. a chipping noise brought me out of my dazing thoughts . I made my way to the kitchen and there pitched was an owl I didn't recognised. I took the note from its leg and It flew away. Guess am not required to reply.

I slowly unfolded the parchment and read its content.

Miss Hermione Granger.

I thought over the first line of the letter guessing its not from any of my friends or family. As I continued reading out loud. (for some reason)

Miss Hermione Granger.

I would like to inform you that I have Mr. Ronald Weasley my pub as he was too intoxicated to take himself home and he seems not to be in the right state of mind to travel. He has mentioned you as his emergency contact, I write to you requesting that you come collect him and his positions.

I blinked at the odd written letter, which kept on referring to Ron as a property then a person ,guess he must have caused so trouble I looked at the small print at the bottom of the latter that had the address of the pub.

Ron always seemed to find himself drawn at some pub every time he received news he couldn't handle that's some she didn't want to be with or around her son. Not saying that Ron would make a bad father, he was wonderful to Scorpius but at times his temper got the better of him. I looked at the kitchen clock 30 minutes had passed and time seemed to be moving slow. Guess I can pass the time by keeping busy. I walked towards the back yard grabbed my bag before I apparated to the named location .

The pub looked like it had seen better days. a ball rang as I walked through the door . I walked towards the man at behind the bar.

'' mmh excuse am here for Ronald Weasley am Hermione''

The man looked pleased at the new as if I had saved his dog or something.

''it's about time ya got here, that man of yours has been spouting non sense the whole night and refused to live he kept passing out .my old man always says if you can't handle the load better you keep it light , yea this one here does not know that ''. Said the man while walking to the back sits in the pub where Ron was fast sleep.

''mm thank you for calling me and taking care of him''

''ohh before me forget here be his wand'' he handed me Ron's wand.

Now what do I do? I asked myself.

''Ron! Ron! Get up its time to go ''

''mmmm….. mione….''

Ron slowly opened his eyes and stared up at Hermione trying to register what she's saying. As the words got clearer he stood up on shaking feet seeing black spots.

Hermione grabbed onto his waist and placed a hand on his stomach to help him walk. He leaned on her as they made their way out of the pub , the pub owner just shook his head at the young adults .

Once outside Hermione apparated them to Ron's apartment. Once Ron noticed that he was back home he ran for the bathroom and throw up every content in his stomach, the feel off apparating made his stomach uneasy.

Hermione took a sit in the living room waiting for Ron.

''thanks mione'' shouted Ron from the bathroom as he decided to clean up a bit before facing her.

''seriously Ron what were you thinking going out in your state you know you tend to talk too much once drunk and even that pub own said you kept on talking .

And then it hit him, he stared remembering what happened. '' oh no''

Hermione heard Ron behind her say ''oh no''

'' What do you mean ''oh on''

Ron has on a sick face as he recalls his conversation with Rita Skeeter. I mean he didn't say much that made sense but he knew the little information he had said was enough for her to piece it all together or maybe he will be lucky and she might just think he was drunk.

Hermione was looking at Ron, trying not to over think things; he seemed to have lost himself in thought. His face looked like he did something and was debating if it bad or not and she didn't like it.

''Ron what did you do?'' asked Hermione in a stern voice

'' mione ….I ….. I didn't mean to I swear, I was just upset and I think I might have said too much, but I think I was even making sense so ….I was not thinking, I wouldn't do anything to hurt you mione .'' Ron kept on rumbling and not making sense,

'' Ron tell me what you did '' Hermione's voice was too calm for Ron's comfort but he knew that voice Hermione was fuming inside and was just about to blow.

'' I might have mentioned that I didn't like Scorpius's father and that I wished I was his father and not….'' Ron seemed to find it hard to believe that Malfoy was the father to that sweet little boy.

'' and not Draco'' Hermione supplied for him. Ron wince at the way his first named sounded coming out of Hermione's mouth.

''yeah mione '' replies Ron feeling defeated.

'' you had no right Ron, I told you not to tell anyone, you had no right. And you knew that once you drink you tend to share too much, who did you tell?'' Hermione is on the edge of freaking out but is holding it all in .

He knew she would want to know but his afraid once she knows she might get angry , while more then she already was .'' it was …. I swear mione I didn't tell her that much I doubt she will figure it out ''

''who is it Ron?''

Ron rubs the back of his head, the tips of his ears are turning redder then his hair '' I... it was Rita skeeter'' he waited to see Hermione's reaction. Her face changed from the calm collected look she had on to one of fury.

''are you kidding me , Rita fucking Skeeter , of course she will figure it out , you better pray to marline that I get to tell Malfoy before Rita figures out the truth and runs her big mouth. ''her words where said while looking at Ron with a look that sent chills down his spine.

'' you going to tell malfoy?'' Ron blurts out

'' of course am going to tell him didn't you hear, we need him to find my son''

''but mione.. We can find him without the death eaters help, am sure the Aurors have spells or locater charms, you don't have to tell him .'' Ron knew he was being a bit selfish and unjust, he felt like once the ferret knew he would take his mione away.

''no Ron he needs to know, maybe he can help he knows a lot of people and Scorpius has been missing for three days already I can't spend another day without any hoe or without trying all options available to us .''She looked at Ron and knew he just didn't understand.

She looked over at the watch on his living room one and a half hour had already passed , but she decided to go to the café anyway .

'' I have to go ''

''Hermione wait . I'm really sorry ''

''I know '' Hermione whispered still facing the door, she apparated to a park that she knew was near the café. And again time seemed to be moving in slow motion. She searched through her bag and got out a book to pass the time.

After staring at the same page for 30mins Hermione placed the book back in her bag .seconds ticked by she decide to review what she was going to say to him.

Maybe I should be forward and remind him about that night and tell him he had a son ,explain that his son was missing he didn't need to know that she was the reason why he left home. But that felt like she didn't really care it felt to detached. But how was she supposed to tell someone that they had a four year old son , would he believe her . of course, but what if he already has a family.

She laughed at her last thought, she had been keeping an eye on his activities' not that she was stalking him, she was just curious and she knew for a fact that he didn't have any. Apart from his mother. Which remained her of he time she had seen his mother in diagon allay?

Narcissa Malfoy was someone she had always been curious about, she heard a lot of stories about her but Hermione knew that as a mother Narcissa was woman who was not to be messed with .she had successfully worked as a double agent for one of the most powerful wizards right under his nose .

As the hour got near she became more nervous and unsure of what to say, she wondered what he will think of her or the fact that they had a son. Would he want to be part of his life? Does that mean that Scorpius will have to go to the manor during the weekend and holidays the issues of custody was what was eating her up.

she only saw two ways of how he would react, either he will be Angier at her for hiding his son and will probably take her to court and might win the case and she will never see her son again or he will all out refuse to be part of his life . She hoped it was the later at least she will be with her son even though she knows her son will be losing a father.

Her mind kept on running through what might happen during their meeting that she didn't notice the time pass by, it was already thirty minutes before their agreed meet time. She stood up and took a big breath as she made her way to the café.

A/N finally Draco and hormone meet I can't wait to see what happens next, even though I have already written down notes on what's to happen , its different once I start writing the characters tend to write themselves .


	10. Chapter 9 Mark My Words

Chapter: 9 Mark My Words

The little café looked like something out of a romantic movie set scene set up in Paris, the little garden white chairs outside it made it look warm and charming she took a sit near the entrance of the café, outside of the café, the chair was facing the street which was giving her a great view of who's coming and going.

''Good evening miss, what will you be having today?'' asked a young girl she looked about 17 years old, she reminded me of myself at 17,.

''I will have latte please.'' I said to the young girl who wrote down my order and smiled at me '' I will be right back with your older'' I just nodded my head at her and looked at the street again.

I looked at my watch and it was already 2, o, clock and Malfoy had yet to show up, or maybe I was just being a little impatient, or maybe he is used to being late and having people wait on him.

Something caught my eye to my left as I turned I saw it his hair, they was no mistaken that hair.

I didn't know what to do, should I stand? So that he can see me or should I sit? He looked so different from the pictures I had seen in the paper or magazines, I was drawn to him I knew I was staring but I could take my eyes off him.

He was dressed in muggle clothes and damn did they look good on him. he wore simple blue washed jeans and topped off with a black plain t-shirt, I thought I would never see the day that Malfoy wore a t-shirt his skin was still pale but looked like it had a healthy glow to it, he walked towards me like he owned the place, or maybe he did you may never know, I couldn't tell what he was thinking his face was unreceptive and had on a mask. I decided to stand as he came closer to me; my heart was beating fast this is it.

'' Ganger''

''Malfoy''

It seemed they was no need for greetings as the two acknowledged each other by family names, Malfoy took a seat opposite Hermione as she was still standing and didn't know what to do.

'' so Ganger I heard you where looking for me ''

Hermione caught up in her head , she made the mistake of looking into his eyes which looked so much like his sons right now , the blue in his grey eyes was so clear as the sun was reflecting off his face . ''granger?''

''huh''

'' You were staring '' said Draco looking amused at her

''I was not staring I was just thinking ''

''about what?'' he asked without missing a beat.

'' I…I... it's nothing important ''what m'I saying I never think of nothing that's not important.

'' Okay Granger what is this all about '' said Draco looking around at the café.

Hermione felt like this was all too easy, they hadn't seen each other since that night while up close like this since that night and he was acting like nothing ever happened, or maybe she was expecting too, much.

The waiter came back with Hermione's order and looked at Malfoy and a little flirt smile made its way on her lips as she asked him

'' And what will you be having sir ''

Malfoy looked at the young girl who clearly had it in for him, but decided to not indulge her. ''I will have grey earl tea '' he replied to the girl without even so much as showing a change on his face .could he be anymore British thought Hermione, she saw this and felt bad for the girl . But maybe she shouldn't.

All the thoughts and planning Hermione had drawn up in her head was gone; she didn't know where to start from.

'' I need your help ''she blurted out looking at his face.

'' with?'' he simply replied without so much as missing a beat again.

Hermione felt her hands sweat, her heart was beating so fast she felt like it was going to beat out of her chest.

'' With my son '' she was still looking at his face which was emotionless, which was strange, considering we were not friends and he was not a nice person.

'' and why would you need help with your son'' Hermione didn't like the way he paused on the word son.

She didn't like the way he was looking at her, as if he knew something and he wanted her to say it. They was no turning back it was too late to start her speech now. Every minute she wasted here trying to find the perfect way to tell him, was adding on to an hour where her son is still missing.

'' because his your son too and his missing '' as the words came out of her mouth she felt a lump make its way in her throat , now she had to wait for Malfoy's reaction .

He just stared at her, his eyes gave away nothing, she wondered why he wasn't asking her any questions, being upset or doing anything at that, what was going on in his head. Maybe he has gone into shock. He just stared at her, it felt like for hours but it was only a minute or two she was saved as the young girl came back with his order

'' here is your tea sir, would you like anything.'' asked the girl still trying to get malfoy's attention. ''no'' he replied to the girl his eyes never living Hermione's face.

Hermione didn't know what to do the intensity of his stare was burning at her, and like most people would do in her place she started rumbling.

'' Malfoy I know this is all sudden and I will answer any questions you have but Scorpius has been missing for three days now and I really need your help to find him I wouldn't ha….'' She stopped herself, as she saw him rise his eyebrow at what she was about to say.

'' you wouldn't have what Granger? 'His voice was calm, but you could see the vehemence behind his eyes as the grey seemed to flash to a darker tone.

''I…it's not what I meant, I mean ….'' I signed and let out a slow breath, I was defeated all the fight in me was gone.'' I wouldn't have asked you if they was another way'' my voice was hollow, I dared to look at him and it was a big mistake, they was a vein throbbing on his forehead, his eyebrows where drawn up together as if his trying to find the answer to a really difficult question. ''malfoy…''

''No '' if I wasn't looking at him I would have missed the word.

''what do you mean no?''

'' Just as the word suggests Granger no I refuse to help you ''

I knew this was one of the possible scenarios but I didn't plan on my own reaction if he refused or how the rejection would make me feel. The guilty I felt was washed away by is flat out refusal to help find my son, who also happens to be his son. I found myself on my feet right in his face. My voice was raised

''NO! That's all you going to say, a fucking no. you know what malfoy I was beating myself up for not telling you about him, here you are you find out you have a son and his missing and all you can say is no, you not even a bit curious about him, I can't believe you, you know what am glad I never told you and if I didn't need your help I would have never told you.'' I was panting from my rant and I still couldn't get a reaction from him which was making me crazy I felt like ripping my hair out.

''please malfoy , he means the world to me, I don't think I can handle another minute without him'' I promised myself earlier on that I wouldn't cry .

'' I know where he is'' the words that came out of his mouth where hard to register. What does he mean he know where he is.

''what do you mean you know where he is, where? How? '' tears where now free flowing a few people where staring at me as I looked like a crazy woman yelling at Malfoy.

'' while granger I don't remember you being this dim as to ask me what do I mean , but as for where ?. His with my mother at malfoy manor''

Hermione's jaw would have hit the floor if she were a cartoon.'' What do you mean his at your house, what…? Whe…w…how...'' my mind was on overdrive I couldn't form a concurrent thought to make sense of what he just said.'' you….you….you knew.''

''why don't you sit down granger, you drawing attention to yourself''

''You knew ''

''Yes I know ''

'' you knew and you didn't tell me, you just sat there ….I… hate you'' the last part was said as a whisper. I sat back down, as questions stared forming in my head.'' how?''

'' He told me ''said malfoy. Shocking Hermione.

''he told you that his your son''

'' look here granger I don't feel like going into details of the events of how I got to know about him , all you need to know now is that his fine and safe at home .''

'' I want to see him, take me to him ''.

''No' 'Draco replied looking right into Hermione's eyes.

She was dumbfounded. ''what do you mean no his my son, I want to see''

'' and you will, right now I want to let you know what I expect from you, I want my son.''

this is what hormone was afraid of , him wanting his son, why couldn't he just be the egotistical malfoy she knew and just refuse to be part of his life .'' what are you trying to say ?''

' for merlin's sake granger ,I want to be part of my sons life ,I want to see him whenever I want and spend time with him and I expect you to act accordingly .''

''fine I get what you saying but why won't you let me see?''

''I didn't say you won see him I said you will see him, just not now '' Draco wasn't sure why he refused to let her see her son, he could tell how worried she was the fact that she never told him about him still upset him and he didn't care about her feelings right now all he wanted to do was hurt her. He wanted her to feel the feelings that he felt when his don told him that granger was his mother.

'' but you can't do his my son am going to report you to the Auror's'' said Hermione like a child who's been bullied and is going to report to the teacher.

''ohm really go ahead and I will see you in court'' Malfoy's words were short and cold. Hermione felt a cold chill pass down her spine. She knew malfoy was serious.

Hermione knew that she was at a loss this his malfoy and she knew this was one of the scenarios she wanted to avoid. ''listen malfoy I understand you are upset and you have every right to be but you have to let me see him, '' her voice ad a hint of pleading and desperation in it .Malfoy was almost moved but his anger outweighed his logic and reasoning, the evil side of him won over, seeing Hermione so desperate practically begging him felt good.

He stood up at his full height but seemed taller to hormone who was sitting down. As she looked at him what was he planning, she wondered. he turned on the spot and stared making his way towards the street ,panic rose in Hermione as she saw this she stood up on a fast pace to catch him.

Her hand reached out and touched his elbow to stop his movement ''where are you going?''

''unlike you granger I have a company to run and every minute I spend here with you is costing me something so excuse me''

''wait what about my son?''

''I will let you know what I decide but for now I must go '' replied malfoy in a bored tone of voice and started walking down the road again Hermione was about to run after him if it wasn't for the young waiter who came up rushing to her asking her to pay .

By the time she was done with the waiter Malfoy was nowhere to be seen. she was lost for words ,but realised they was nothing she could do , if she reported him and things went to trail she was most likely going to lose no matter how much people liked her .


	11. Chapter 10 STAY

Chapter: 10 STAY

Draco had no real reason to denial Hermione the rights to see her son, but the moment the boy said his mother was Hermione , he felt a deep pain of some kind one could even say he felt betrayed by her but that wasn't a good enough reason to denial her rights .

Draco walked through the hallway leading to Scorpius room at a slow pace, his mind was in jumbles he didn't like not being in control of things, ever since the war he promised himself that he would take control of his life. he found Scorpius in his room sited by the window looking at to the garden for a four year old the kid looked really serious , like he was in deep thoughts , he wouldn't be surprised considering who his parents where .

''Hey buddy what you doing '' Draco had not yet got the hang of calling him by his name.

Scorpuis looked back at his face with tears in his blue eyes that were threating to fall at any moment. Draco was taken back and didn't know what to do.

''hey what's wrong?''

''I miss mommy, I didn't say goodbye to her and I miss her kissing me goodnight, daddy?''

''yeah buddy'' Draco felt the guilty slowly creep in at the mention of Hermione.

''When can I go back to mommy '' Scorpuis didn't understand why his mom and dad did live together but he knew that this was not his home.

Draco could see the confusion on the boys face and it broke him, maybe he should have let Granger to see him. but that was all too late he knew he couldn't keep refusing to let her see him, he had to make a descion he already had made up his mind when he went meet up with granger what he wanted to happen but he just got so agary that he changed all thoughts, but now looking into the little boys eyes, he knew he had made the wrong decision and need to fix things.'' Don't cry buddy, don't worry mom will be here soon, okay ''

The boys eyes lit up with the idea of his mother coming, he wanted to show her his room here, 'really mommy is going to come here ''

''yeah she is, now stop crying and go keep your grandma company and I will see you at dinner''

The little boy stood up and hugged his father with his little hands around his neck and kissed him on the check, which took Draco by surprise but he still returned the hug.

Now to fix the mass I have made, thought Draco to himself as he walked to the office that once belonged to his father.

Harry knew that Malfoy would either be upset with Hermione or flat out ignore her and say he had nothing to do with it. But to find out that Malfoy had Scorpuis all this time and refused to let Hermione to see him that was just cruel even for him.

Hermione sat and cried in her friends arms, as she retold what happen with Malfoy to harry. Harry like a good friend he was, did not judge her for her decisions, though she had to have known that this day was going to come, he just held her as she cried.

They was a knock at the door as harry put Hermione to sleep after she cried herself to extrusion .harry was not expecting the person behind the door as he swung it open.

'''Malfoy? ''

''Potter''

'' what are you doing here?'' asked harry in a hasher tone then he intended, Malfoy raised his eyebrow at the boy who lived, or should he say man who fucking couldn't die.

'' Am here to see the mother to my child ''replied Malfoy in a bored tone of voice, but harry could hear the little edge in his voice which was saying it's none of your business.

''I don't think it's a good idea not after what you did. I don't think she would want to see you '' replied harry taking a stand.

'' look here Potter I didn't come here to get lectured on what's good or not , am here to see granger and I suggest you let me in right now of your own will or have me go through you either way am talking to her''

''harry what's going on?'' Hermione came back down to investigate the noise with red shot rimmed eyes , a clear sign that she had been crying , her eyes opened wide as she stared at Malfoy stand at her front door , his checks looked a bit flashed .

''what's going on?

'' granger, can you tell your door boy here that I need to talk to you, so can he step out of my way'' malfoy knew what he said was a low blow and a bit childish but he couldn't stand Potter and Granger too all this time they kept his son away from him, Potter must have known his closer with ganger so he blamed him to.

''what do you want Malfoy haven't you done enough?''

'' I want to talk about our son.'' Replied Malfoy staring passed the dark hair man.

'' Let him in harry '' said Hermione while turning her back to go to the living room, all fight gone from her voice and step.

Malfoy walked into the house and stared at the walls that had pictures of his son at different ages , one where it looked like he was in round pool of sand playing with other kids , the other he was on a red bicycle thing that muggle children seemed to like , the more he walked and stared at the pictures he felt the anger return , he took a few breathes and decided to count to Ten in his head to calm himself , he came here for the sake of his son and he was not going o let his anger get in the way . The living room was a modest room, with a big couch facing the fire place and a television set above it, in the corner was a big square like chair, but yet it looked like a box. Malfoy looked away from the strange thing and took a sit at the far end of the couch.

''can we talk alone'' Malfoy spoke up first as everyone seemed not to know what to do.

''no way I'm I living you lone with Hermione I …''

''harry please live us, I need to talk to him alone .I will owl you later.''

''but Hermione Malf….''

''Harry! I can take care of myself and I need to talk to malfoy so please '' shouted Hermione getting really annoyed by the minute. Malfoy looked at potter with a smug smirk on his face, as the green eyed young man sent a glare to him and looked to his best friend with a look of sympathy and left the room.

Now that it was just her and malfoy Hermione couldn't help but feel a little sacred, she looked at her wand which was on the coffee table to her right, but the action didn't go unnoticed by malfoy as he rolled his eyes and took out his wand and placed it on the table. A look of shock crossed Hermione's face but she didn't say anything.

''how is he?'' spoke up Hermione , tension in the room could be cut with a knife . malfoy looked at the strange chair , stool thing for a few seconds , Hermione thought he wouldn't reply .

''his fine, he misses you though that's why am here.''Hermione's eyes picked up at the mention of her son missing her, she thought that now that he had a father he wouldn't need her e, she knew her thoughts where silly but she couldn't help it.

''I miss him to.''

''listen granger , am not going to apologize for what I said earlier today but, I realised that my decisions don't only affect me but him too , and I don't want my son growing up without a mother , or .. Guess what am trying to say is that you should go see him. and maybe we can come up with a solution which will ensure both of us to be part of his life .I don't want to lose him and I don't want him to see his parents fight it out in court , so if we could come up with some kind of comprise am all for it .''

Hermione just sat there with her mouth open , she couldn't believe that the words that had been staid v=came out of malfoys mouth , after there meeting earlier today she was sure she would be receiving a court summon the minute she got home. Guess she assumed wrongly.

''I...I …I would also like for ….I mean Scorpuis needs his father and I realised it was wrong of me, to do it. but I don't know how to go about this , he could come to your house on weekends and some holidays , am sure we can work out s schedule , '' said Hermione already making a timetable for the poor kid .

Malfoy just frowned at her , he didn't want to be a part time father where he only saw his son on weekends , he wanted to be there when the boy woke up and went to bed , he wanted to see him everyday .but he didn't know how to go about that , he knew if he suggested that they live together she would say no , and he wasn't sure if he was ready to live that type of life yet, and having the kid all to himself and giving Hermione weekends seemed wrong, he just stared at her as he could see her mind was already at work.

Malfoy stood up and draw Hermione out of her thoughts as she looked at his face.

''where are you going?''

''it's none of your business granger .'' replied malfoy , he didn't mean to sound hush but it just came out that way he could see that granger was still feeling a bit guilty cause she didn't reply back .

''Malfoy, can I see my son now?'' asked Hermione in a timid voice which was unlike her, she was afraid if she spoke out loud Malfoy might refuse.

Malfoy looked at her a few seconds '' I asked mother to wait for your visit you can floo there I had the wards changed, before coming here they should allow you in. ''

''you not coming with me ?'' asked Hermione feeling a bit nerves going to his house without him being there and the fact that she will have to face his mother was not helping .

''I have other things to do '' was his simple reply as he turned on his heel and made his out of the door.

''bye...and thank you ''whispered Hermione she wasn't sure if he heard but she saw the little turn of his head and she knew he heard her , she felt a new wave of energy at the thought of going to see her son this three days had been the longest she had been away from him . Though a bit nerves she made her way upstairs to change.

Blaise walked out of his room to find a half drunk Malfoy on his floor with a glass of brandy in his hand, Draco never took brandy, so this must mean something was wrong. Zabini walked over to his long time friend and picked him up and placed him on the couch, this was the normal for the two sometimes Blaise felt like he was Draco's wife than friend but he didn't mind Draco was there for him so his always there for his friend, he had to admit it had been a long time since he saw his friend in this state which lead him to wonder what could have caused such.

''If u throw up on my floor again I will kick you out ''said Blaise as he saw Draco wake up.

''fucking hell I feel rightly pissed, this is why I don't take that horse piss of a brandy you call alcohol.''

''hey! That's a 2000 gallons bottle one of the finest brandy around I would appreciate it if u paid it some respect its older then you, you know, now what do I own the displeasure of dragging your sorry ass on my couch.

Draco looked at his, friend and business partner, he trusted him with his life and that says a lot coming from him.'' I have a son.''

Blaise didn't look shocked but he was a bit confused you may say. If Draco had a son that wouldn't be news he might even have two or three more out there , what was shocking was that he only found out today .''While mate congratulations, guess am an uncle. 'Smirked Blaise towards the blond with a knowing look.

''didn't u hear what I just said I have a freaking son and his almost five years old and I just met him three while two days ago , what the fuck do I do with a son .''

''wait so u never knew that you had a son.''

''No ''

''danm and who is the mother '' Draco wasn't sure if he should tell Blaise or not , not that Blaise would judge him, he just felt ashamed of his actions towards the mother of his son ,back at school even way out of school he still never had anything nice to say about her.

''it's Granger''

''hahahahahahahaha this is freaking rich ,you pulling my balls right , granger as in bookworm granger, granger with the brown bushy hair , granger best friends with saint potter , granger who dat…..''

'''fucking hell I get it alright yes that granger.

''huh, I would ask how that happen but I don't want details of your escapades misbranded in my mind as I have yet to remove others. But why are you finding out now.''

''because my son freaking showed up at my door looking for me , can you believe she had been keeping him away from me all this years I mean what kind of person does that .

''while u can't blame her mate your Draco Malfoy muggleborn hatter and all that good stuff ,I wouldn't want to tell you either if I didn't k now you that well , or maybe u two where in a secret relationship I didn't know about . ''

'' no we were not, it was a onetime thing during the war.''

'' I see so what are u going to do.''

''I don't know mate I really don't know.

''while u can start by getting up and lets go meet this son of yours, before u ruin him. 'Blaise took back his words soon as he saw the look on Malfoy face.

A/N ,There we go. And don't forgot to review ….on wards


End file.
